


Терапия

by GeiYin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: У Хэнка личностный кризис и вытекающие из этого проблемы с алкоголем.У Коннора развитые мелкая моторика с чувством баланса и вытекающая из этого идея.
Kudos: 1





	Терапия

Щелчок закрывшейся входной двери эхом отозвался со стороны кухни. Коннор сидел за обеденным столом под единственной включенной в доме лампой так, что андроида хорошо было видно даже с порога. Отметив это, Хэнк развернулся к нему спиной, пытаясь закрыть за собой дверь на щеколду и ключ. С ключом у него вышло туго. Руки не слушались, а потому запереть замок получилось лишь раза с третьего. Вместе с этим снова раздался щелчок из недр дома.

Это был довольно тихий, но какой-то уж больно знакомый звук.

У Хэнка, правда, не осталось сил на какую-либо умственную деятельность, так что, не придав этому значения, он нетвердой походкой добрел до кухни и рухнул напротив андроида. Коннор мимолетом посмотрел на хозяина дома и снова уставился на свои колени. В тишине они просидели почти минуту.

— Ну и? Что, даже ничего не скажешь в этот раз?

Коннор вновь поднял свой взгляд на лейтенанта. Лицо андроида было максимально расслабленным и спокойным, но из-за царившего в доме полумрака казалось немного уставшим. Он продолжал смотреть не отрываясь, словно сканировал. Хотя Хэнк прекрасно знал, что андроид перестал это делать раза после четвертого. Чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше.

— Коннор, я… — Хэнк с рыком выдохнул. Слова давались ему с трудом. Мешали как заплетающийся язык, так и спутавшиеся мысли. И играющий в молчанку андроид-переговорщик, который обычно никогда не затыкался, никак не помогал. — Извини, сорвался.

— Опять, — добавил Коннор, выразительно изогнув брови и скривя линию губ. Изумление смешанное с разочарованием. Или презрением.

— Я опять сорвался, — признавая свое поражение, на выдохе повторил Хэнк. — Прости.

Коннор оценивающе склонил голову, потом по-человечески откинулся на спинку стула, в миг ломая свой образ мальчика на воскресной службе. Еще через секунду его рука, что до этого покоилась на коленях, поднялась, с ювелирной точностью соединяя дуло револьвера с диодом.

Щелчок.

Теперь Хэнк вспомнил, что это был за звук. Как дышать он вспомнил чуть позже. Коннор за это время успел опустить руку и даже крутануть барабан. Не отрывая взгляда, он вновь поднес револьвер к виску.

— Ты охренел?! — Хэнку показалось, что он вмиг протрезвел. Но в порыве выхватить оружие, он вскочил так резко, что чуть не рухнул на пол. Стол помог удержать равновесие, хотя посуда жалобно зазвенела, когда столешница начала ходить ходуном. Коннор даже глазом не повел.

Щелчок.

— Прекрати сейчас же! — едва держась на ногах, Хэнк обогнул стол, чтобы грозно нависнуть над андроидом. Тот явно не был впечатлен, так как уже снова успел прокрутить барабан. — Коннор! Не смей! Что на тебя нашло?!

— А теперь сядьте, пожалуйста, и задайте те же вопросы себе, Хэнк, — ответил андроид спокойно. — Сядьте, — доверительно повторил Коннор, видя, что Хэнк не собирается отходить.

Что-то было во взгляде этого андроида… слишком девиантное. А еще Коннор всем видом давал понять, что не намерен отдавать револьвер. В таком случае лучше было занять позицию поближе. На всякий случай. Так что Хэнк послушался и, подтянув стул, сел прямо вплотную.

Коннор одобрительно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Вроде он больше не собирался стрелять, но это все равно не объясняло его поведения.

— Говори, — отдышавшись и отойдя от шока, буркнул Хэнк.

— Помните тогда у моста Амбассадор, — точно заранее готовил речь, чертов андроид, — вы сказали: «пулю в лоб пустить духу не хватает, приходится убивать себя понемногу». Мне казалось… — Коннор отвел глаза в искренной растерянности. — Если у вас с нашего прошлого разговора появились какие-то новые проблемы личного характера, о которых вы не хотели говорить мне, лучше бы обратились к специалисту…

— Ох, Коннор, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. — Знаешь же, что от вредных привычек не так-то просто отучиться.

— Искать постоянные оправдания — вот ваша вредная привычка, а то, что вы делаете с собой — это ничто иное, как осознанное саморазрушение. Тогда почему, скажите мне, я не имею права поступить с собой так же?

В момент револьвер вновь оказался у диода. Снова раздался пустой щелчок. Пятый.

Хэнк с опозданием понял, как это произошло. С этого момента он перестал себя обманывать тем, что сможет в случае чего остановить этого засранца. Нет, не сможет.

— За что вы хотите себя убить, Хэнк? — Коннор вновь прокрутил барабан. — Давайте так: я могу дать вам оружие, но перед тем как стрелять, вы должны проговорить для себя причины, по которым вы все еще это делаете.

— Ты прикончить меня вздумал?! — опешил Хэнк.

— Я предлагаю вам стрелять в меня, — моргнул Коннор. — У моей жизни меньше ценности, и к тому же больше нет цели. То единственное, ради чего меня создавали, теперь не имеет смысла. Так зачем мне жить?

— Придурок, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Придумай себе новую цель, у тебя вся вечность впереди.

— Скажите, почему это не может относиться и к вам тоже. После чего стреляйте.

Хэнк сощурился, грубо выхватывая револьвер, хотя в этот раз Коннор был готов отдать его вообще без боя.

— Потому что, умник, у меня за плечами вагон и маленькая тележка охренительных воспоминаний, а впереди лишь жалкие несколько лет, чтобы наверстать упущенное и в говно опущенное!

На адреналине Хэнк взмахнул рукой и, как только виска коснулся холодный металл, не раздумывая нажал спусковой крючок. Щелчок.

Коннор кивнул и тотчас отобрал оружие, снова прокручивая в руках. Вернул обратно.

— Еще, — требовательно произнес андроид, ни слова ни сказав про то, что Хэнк на полном серьезе пытался застрелить себя вместо андроида.

— Потому что кроме как тебе я никому не сдался, а быть тенью себя самого из прошлого хуже синдрома младшего брата!

Щелчок. Коннор снова молниеносно отбирает револьвер, чтобы самому повертеть в руках.

— Да, у меня пока не так много болезненных воспоминаний, — согласился Коннор, на этот раз не отдавая оружие. — Однако каждый третий человек и каждый пятый андроид, пробужденный до революции, желают мне смерти. Быть тенью себя прошлого несомненно тяжело. А переписать себя с нуля, оставаясь при этом собой, гораздо сложнее, чем пустить себе пулю или напиться до смерти.

Револьвер снова у диода. Щелчок.

— Знаете, Хэнк, моя смерть осчастливит многих и огорчит единицы. Но если бы я всегда выбирал наиболее вероятный вариант… — он снова прокрутил барабан и завис.

— Я понял, — вздохнул Хэнк, к этому времени уже практически полностью протрезвев. — Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Ты хочешь выбить из меня это дерьмо раз и навсегда. Терапия такая, да? Хорошо. Давай пистолет.

— Нет, — серьезно отрезал Коннор.

— Да я уже понял, что он не заряжен. Ладно, я обещаю, что с этого дня я больше никогда не притронусь к бутылке… вне корпоративов, — подумав, добавил он.

— Клянетесь?

— Клянусь, — совершенно серьезно кивнул Хэнк. — Давай уже сюда ствол, закреплю сказанное, так сказать.

Коннор чуть прищурился. Мигнул красной лампочкой, после чего направил револьвер в сторону окна.

От звука выстрела и звона стекла Хэнк чуть не свалился со стула. Незаряженный? Ну да, конечно. Во все глаза он уставился на безмятежного андроида.

— А я клянусь, что я в последний раз буду оплачивать ремонт этого стекла после ваших пьянок. Соседям скажем, что воры, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами Коннор. Когда пульс Хэнка чуть спал, он добавил с мягкой улыбкой: — С новой жизнью, Хэнк!


End file.
